Jasper Manos de Tijeras
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: HHC. —Alice, recuérdame de nuevo por qué un comandante serio como yo está disfrazado de Edward Manos de Tijera—. —Porque harías cualquier cosa por complacer a tu sobrina y verla feliz —me contesta ella con una sonrisa gigante.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**"Happy Halloween Contest"**

Título: Jasper Manos de Tijeras  
>Penname: Sweetsugarhoney<br>Summary: "Alice, recuérdame de nuevo por qué un comandante serio como yo está disfrazado de Edward Manos de Tijera."  
>Pareja a trabajar: Alice y Jasper<br>Número de palabras: 3.744.

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Manos de Tijeras<strong>

Paz. Por fin un poco de paz. No es que no me agrade tener a toda la familia dando vueltas por la casa, pero se siente bien saber que hay seis estados emocionales menos con los que tengo que lidiar. A veces la inseguridad de Edward o la lujuria de Emmett pueden ser agotadoras, ni que hablar de Rose cuando está de mal humor, lo cual sucede aproximadamente… 24 horas al día.

Han quedado dos personitas más aquí en casa conmigo, pero son las que menos podrían llegar a alterar mis nervios. Digo personitas porque una aún no llega a los 4 años (aunque aparente unos 6 ó 7), y la otra, con sus 110 años encima, es tan pequeña y vivaz que muchos podrían llegar a confundirla con una niña. Aunque no lo es, claro que no. ¡Si lo sabré yo que soy su esposo! Alice es la mujer más adorable del mundo, pero se equivocan si piensan que le falta carácter. Hay que verla poniendo al grandote de Emmett en su lugar cuando la saca de las casillas.

El caso es que en este momento, mientras le doy vuelta a las páginas de este libro de historia antigua en la comodidad de mi habitación, mi esposa está en la sala jugando con mi sobrina. A Nessie le gusta jugar con Alice tanto como a Alice le gusta jugar con Nessie. Sí, Alice juega. Otra de las cosas que hacen de ella una mujer con alma de niña. La sienta a Renesmee en su silla y la convierte en su muñeca viviente. Entonces mi sobrina se mira al espejo y aplaude entusiasmada mientras su tía Alice la peina, la pinta como un payaso y le prueba los kilos de ropa que le compró. A veces me quedo mirándolas largo rato. Me gusta contagiarme de su alegría. Pero hoy las he visto cuchicheando todo el día y me temo que estén tramando algo para cuando vuelvan los otros de cazar, así que ante la duda preferí iniciar la retirada. Como dicen por ahí, soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

Y hablando de Alice y Nessie, me parece que las huelo cerca. ¿Me vienen a buscar? ¿Debería esconderme antes de que-?

—¡Tío, tío! ¿A que no sabes qué? —aparece mi sobrina con una sonrisa gigante y… vestida de bruja. Parece que me perdí de algo—. ¡Hoy es Halloween y vamos a ir a pedir dulces!

Sí, me perdí de algo.

—¿Vamos quiénes?

—¡Nosotros, Jazz! —aparece Alice detrás de mi sobrina y, por mis botas y mi caballo, también está disfrazada. Está vestida como una especie de novia zombie, como la mujer esa de la leyenda, ¿cómo es que le dicen? La llorona. Aunque si se hubiera visto así el día de nuestra boda, me hubiese casado con ella de todos modos sin dudarlo. No hay caso, aunque se quiera ver fea sigue siendo la mujer más linda que yo he visto jamás.

—Cuando dices nosotros, ¿quieres decir ustedes dos?

—No, nosotros es nosotros, todos. Nosotros tres.

—¿Eso me incluye?

Qué pregunta tonta.

—Claro, tío —Nessie ya está saltando a mi lado, tirando de mi mano—. Uno… —se señala a ella misma—, …dos… —señala a Alice—, …¡y tres! —me señala con su dedito blanco.

—Porque tú eres un caballero y jamás dejarías a dos damas andar solas en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿no es así, cariño? —me dice mi esposa con rostro de damisela en peligro. No es justo, sabe que esas cosas me pueden.

Exhalo un suspiro y miro el cielorraso, pero Nessie vuelve a tirar de mi mano y me obliga a mirar su puchero fulminante de niña buena. Es inútil, son dos contra uno, y dos más convincentes de lo que yo seré jamás, así que no tengo chance.

—Está bien, está bien, iré con ust...

—¡Síííí! —mi sobrina salta de la alegría y Alice no se queda muy atrás.

—¡Perfecto, Jazz! Ahora sólo hay que ver de qué te vamos a disfrazar.

Se siente bien verlas tan felices, entusiasmadas, y ahora pensando de qué me van a… Momento, ¿qué cosa? ¿Disfrazarme a mí?

—Alto, alto, alto —me apresuro a interrumpir todas las ideas de vestuario que presiento que a Alice ya se le están ocurriendo—. Ali, yo no me voy a disfrazar.

—Ay, Jazz, ¿cómo que no? ¡Es Halloween, te tienes que disfrazar! Nadie nos va a dar dulces si no vamos disfrazados.

—Ustedes están disfrazadas, con eso alcanza.

—No, no es lo mismo.

—Querida, no me voy a disfrazar.

—¿Pero por qué no, tío? ¡Por favor! —Ahí está mi sobrina, tirando de mi mano y haciendo puchero otra vez. Pero esta vez no va a funcionar.

—Nessie, pequeña, escúchame —le digo, levantándola del piso y sentándola en la cama—. Tu tío Jasper es un caballero, un soldado, un Confederado.

—Amor, eso ya se lo contaste 250 veces —oigo la voz de mi dulce esposa refunfuñando a mi lado, no muy dulcemente que digamos.

—Ya sé, pero esta vez es importante —insisto, y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en mi sobrina—. Nessie, un soldado como yo, que fui el comandante más joven de Texas, un caballero sureño de 177 años como lo soy yo, no puede disfrazarse y salir a pedir dulces vestido de monstruo o de algo así, ¿me entiendes? Yo te adoro, pequeña, pero no lo voy a hacer. Así que por mucho que tú y tu tía Alice me rueguen y pataleen y me hagan puchero, yo no me voy a disfrazar. ¿De acuerdo?

…

—Alice, recuérdame otra vez por qué dejé que me disfrazaras de _Edward Manos de Tijeras_ —le digo a mi esposa al ver mi reflejo en el espejito en el que se está mirando, mientras caminamos por las calles de las afueras de Forks llevando a Renesmee de la mano. Jamás me he sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi existencia. Más vale que nadie me reconozca o me moriré por segunda vez.

—Porque harías cualquier cosa por complacer a tu sobrina y verla feliz —me contesta ella con una sonrisa gigante—. Y porque sabes que así le sacas ventaja a Emmett en eso de ser el tío favorito de Nessie.

Ah, sí, era por eso. Mi sobrina me tiene dominado y tengo una apuesta con mi hermano que pienso ganar a como dé lugar. Aunque eso no contesta mi otra duda.

—¿Y por qué _Edward Manos de Tijeras_? ¿Por qué no un cowboy, a ver? —me quejo. Un vaquero sureño no hubiera estado tan mal.

—Porque es Noche de Brujas, no Noche de Cowboys, tío —me explica Renesmee.

—Bueno… ¿por qué no un vampiro?

—Porque ya lo eres, Jazz —ríe Alice. Por qué ríe, no lo sé. Yo no le veo la gracia a ser un caballero ex-comandante vampiro tejano del 1800 vestido como un niño raro de una película de fines del 1900.

—Podríamos haberlo disfrazado de hombre-lobo, como Jake —acota mi sobrina, y enseguida niego rotundamente.

—Ni soñarlo.

—Bueno, entonces no te quejes, Jazz —me censura mi esposa, pero yo no me quedo callado.

—¿Pero por qué _Edward Manos de Tijeras_?

—Porque te pareces mucho, tío —esta vez la que se ríe es Nessie, y Alice estalla en una carcajada.

—¿Que yo me parezco a ese? Ali, ¿yo me parezco a ese? —le pregunto a mi mujer. Esto no puede ser.

Alice no deja de reírse.

—Un poquito —me dice con esa voz dulce que tiene, y me da un beso en la mejilla como si con eso se arreglara el hecho de que acabo de ser comparado a una especie de robot gótico con cara de dolor de muelas.

—En qué me parezco? —regunto indignado—.¿En el pelo negro, en los kilos de maquillaje, en las manos de tijera? —No es que quiera ser irónico, pero sinceramente creo que no me le parezco ni en el blanco del ojo.

—No.

—¿Y entonces?

—En la cara de miedo que tienes cuando hay humanos cerca —me explica Nessie.

—¿Yo tengo cara de miedo? Ali, dile que no tengo cara de miedo.

—No es cara de miedo, amor, es… cara de… tensión —Alice vuelve a reírse, y me empiezo a preguntar si se están complotando contra mí.

—Tío Emmett dice que es cara de psicópata mezclada con cara de trauma. Pero yo no entiendo qué es eso —me cuenta Renesmee. Ya va a ver Emmett cuando lo agarre. Eso sí, primero me quitaré este disfraz, porque si me ve así se va a burlar de mí por el resto de mis días. Que van a ser demasiados, dicho sea de paso.

—Pues tu tío Emmett tiene cara de… de… —Demonios, no se me ocurre nada—. No sé de qué, pero a mí tampoco me gusta su cara.

En medio de todo esto, llegamos a nuestra primera casa. Alice toca timbre y nos formamos frente a la puerta, dos con cara de felicidad, uno con cara de querer salir corriendo (adivinen quién).

Para nuestra sorpresa, nos abre un niño. Un muchachito de unos 11 ó 12 años de edad, calculo.

—¿Qué quieres, niñita? —le dice a mi sobrina en tono despectivo. Qué bien, un mocoso maleducado. Esto promete.

—¿Dulce o truco? —le dice Nessie, sin prestarle la menor atención. Después de todo lo que le importa son los caramelos.

—Pues no te voy a dar dulces, así que ve pensando qué truco vas a hacer.

—Oye, no seas así, regálale unos caramelos —le dice Alice, que por lo que siento ya se lo está tomando como algo personal. Esperaré un poco a ver si puede solucionarlo con su delicadeza, y sino tendré que intervenir y poner a este niño en su lugar.

—No le voy a regalar nada.

—Sí lo vas a hacer, vas a agarrar los caramelos que tienes en la mesada de la cocina, los vas a traer, y nos vas a dar algunos —sentencia Alice.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que los caramelos están en la cocina? —pregunta confundido el niño, a quien a partir de ahora me referiré como Mocoso.

—Eso no te importa, tráelos.

—¿Y si no quiero, qué? ¿Qué me van a hacer, niñitas?

—¡Ey, yo no soy una niñita! —se queja Alice. Suficiente, Mocoso me tiene hasta la coronilla.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿no te dijo tu madre que a las señoritas se las respeta? —le digo exasperado, pero creo que el niño no me toma en serio porque de pronto lo veo riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Y a ti no te dijeron que los hombres no se pintan los labios de negro? ¡Jajaja! ¿De qué te disfrazaste, de muñeca sucia?

Maldición, Mocoso tiene razón. Con esta facha todo lo que diga se lo va a tomar a broma. Yo sabía que esto del disfraz era mala idea.

—No te lo permito —interrumpe mi amada adicta a la moda—. Yo lo disfracé y quedó muy bien, lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada.

—Yo entiendo que ustedes tres me dan mucha risa.

Llegué al límite. Le daré una última oportunidad a Mocoso para que se arrepienta, y en caso contrario tomaré medidas extremas.

—Bueno, basta. ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? Yo fui el comandante más joven de… —empiezo a decirle, pero veo a Alice levantar una ceja y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo una estupidez.

—¿El qué? —me dice Mocoso, que tal cual lo imaginaba es un ignorante que no entiende nada de la Guerra Civil. ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños en la escuela?

—Olvídalo, no viene al caso —le contesto—. Discúlpate ahora mismo con las damas.

—¿Qué damas? Yo veo dos niñas.

—¿Otra vez? —se queja Alice.

—No me importa lo que veas, te disculpas ya mismo con mi sobrina y con mi mujer, que estará chiquita pero no es ninguna niña.

—¡Jasper! —se queja mi esposa.

—Es que sí eres pequeñita, querida —le digo en un susurro, pero por sus emociones percibo que mi respuesta no la ha dejado satisfecha.

—Gracias, querido, si no lo decías no me daba cuenta —me mira rodando los ojos.

Mocoso se cruza de brazos y pone su mejor cara de niño grosero y malcriado.

—No me disculpo nada.

De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, Mocoso.

Le clavo la vista y empiezo a suministrarle un poco de miedo. Un poco más, un poco más, ya casi, ahora lo convierto en terror… Listo. Mocoso me mira horrorizado, y creo que está a punto de largarse a llorar.

—Discúlpate —le repito, mi paciencia evaporada completamente.

—D…D…Disculpas… ¡Mamá!

Lo perdimos. Mocoso ha salido corriendo buscando a su mamá, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En fin, no hemos conseguido caramelos, pero al menos le dimos una lección a esa pequeña sabandija.

—¿Tú hiciste eso, tío Jazz? —me pregunta Renesmee, curiosa.

—Sí. Alguien tenía que darle su merecido. Nadie se mete con mi sobrina.

—Gracias —me sonríe, pero luego mira su cesta de calabaza vacía y se pone triste otra vez.

—No te preocupes, Nessie, allá hay otra casa. Déjame que vea si tienen caramelos —Alice consuela a mi sobrina y se pierde en una pequeña visión.

Cuando vuelve en sí, tiene una cara que no logro descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Es la casa de Rob Sawyer.

¿Qué es esto, Noche de Brujas o Día de los Inocentes? Me parece que el destino me está tomando el pelo.

—¿Rob Sawyer el de la escuela? ¿Rob Sawyer el que destilaba lujuria cada vez que te pasaba cerca? —le pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. Queda claro que Rob Sawyer no me cae nada bien, ¿no?

—Pero tiene muchos dulces, Jazz —me dice Alice.

—Y yo tengo muchos huesos que romperle, pero no lo hago por educación.

Alice se ríe y se cuelga de mi brazo, como cada vez que quiere pedirme algo. Lo peor es que siempre funciona.

—Por favor, amor, hazlo por Nessie.

—Ali, ni sueñes que voy a tocarle timbre a ese tipo para que me vea así vestido. Déjame conservar la poca dignidad que tú y Nessie me han dejado.

—No tienes que estar ahí, puedes quedarte más lejos para que no te vea —sugiere.

—Claro, así tiene vía libre para mirarte con esa cara de sexópata que tiene —me quejo en un murmullo, para que mi sobrina no escuche.

—Jazz, mira ese rostro —me dice señalando a Renesmee, y presiento que me voy a arrepentir de hacerle caso.

Dicho y hecho. Nessie tiene cara de cordero degollado, y contra eso no puedo luchar. Tomo un respiro innecesario y, exhalando fuerte para que noten mi disconformidad, finalmente acepto. Cómo es que llegué a ser comandante siendo tan fácil de convencer, yo no lo sé. A mi me habían dicho que el del carisma era yo, pero creo que mi sobrina me gana.

—De acuerdo, pero me quedaré atrás de ese árbol. Y más le vale que no se pase de listo o lo voy a rebanar con mis manos de tijera —advierto, aunque creo que no sueno muy amenazador porque Alice y Renesmee se están aguantando la risa. Se los dije, con este disfraz nadie me toma en serio. Esto en el ejército no pasaba.

Me escondo detrás del árbol y veo a Alice tocar timbre. Unos segundos después abren la puerta y aparece Rob Sawyer. Al muy sinvergüenza casi se le cae la mandíbula del gusto al ver a mi mujer. Como quisiera que ese Sawyer fuera vampiro, para darle una buena paliza.

—Vaya, Alice, qué gusto verte. Te ves espectacular.

Más espectacular te vas a ver tú cuando te rompa el cuello, Sawyer. Te voy a dejar perfecto para que vayas a tu fiesta de Halloween disfrazado del Jinete Sin Cabeza.

—Gracias, Rob —sonríe Alice. Sé que no le está coqueteando, sólo quiere unos caramelos para Renesmee, pero de todos modos se me disparan los celos.

—¿Y quién es esta niña tan bonita?

—Esta es Nessie —dice mi mujer sin dar mayores detalles. Si le cuenta que es su sobrina tal vez Sawyer se de cuenta que es hija de Bella y Edward. Mejor mantener todo en secreto.

—¿Dulce o truco? —sonríe Renesmee, y desde aquí puedo ver su cara de angelito.

Sawyer ríe y desaparece un momento, para volver con una bolsa de caramelos en mano. Pero antes de poner algunos en la canastita de Nessie, no tiene mejor idea que ponerse a hablar con mi mujer. _Mi_ mujer, repito.

—De verdad te ves espléndida, Alice. Siempre dije que eras la más bonita de la escuela.

Y yo siempre dije que eras un descarado, Sawyer.

—Gracias —dice Alice, un tanto incómoda. Claro, como no va a estar incómoda si ese imbécil poco más la está desvistiendo con la mirada. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo más aguante esta situación.

—¿Aún sigues con… cómo se llamaba? ¿Jasper?"

—Sí, por supuesto —asegura Alice.

Ahí tienes, Sawyer. A ver si lo entiendes de una vez.

—Nunca entendí por qué estás con él.

¡Si será desgraciado!

—Porque lo amo —le dice mi tierna esposa—. Es el hombre de mi vida.

—Eso lo dices porque no has tenido un hombre como yo a tu lado —el maldito Sawyer bromea, guiñándole un ojo.

No aguanto más, hasta acá llegué. Parece que hoy voy a usar mi don más de lo que pensaba.

Al igual que con Mocoso, pero en dosis bastante más altas, le mando a Sawyer todo el terror que soy capaz de hacerle sentir. El muy tonto queda congelado de miedo, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—L-Lo siento, Alice, debo irme, hablaremos otro día —le dice horrorizado y cierra la puerta de golpe.

—¿Y los caramelos? —protesta Nessie, cuya cesta aún sigue vacía.

Mi mujer se da vuelta y me mira levantando una ceja.

—Jazz… ¿tú tuviste que ver con esto?

Antes de que pueda responder, ambas mujercitas ya están a mi lado con cara de curiosidad mezclada con reproche.

—¿Con qué, Ali? —disimulo, fallidamente.

—Con que Rob Sawyer haya huido despavorido después de querer seducirme.

—¿Quiso seducirte? No me di cuenta —miento.

—Jazz… —me reprende mi mujer, que no es ninguna tonta como para creerme ese cuento.

—De acuerdo, es posible que se me haya escapado alguna ola de… terror, pánico y espanto.

—Ay, Jasper —Alice no sabe si reírse o quejarse. Al menos no está enojada. Pero Nessie ya es otra historia.

—Tío Jazz, así nunca me van a dar caramelos.

—Tiene razón, cariño —Alice se suma a la protesta.

—Ajá. O sea que está bien aterrorizar a un niño pero está mal querer darle una lección a un sinvergüenza que me quiere robar a mi esposa.

—Sí, porque el sinvergüenza tenía caramelos.

Suspiro. No puedo dar batalla contra estas dos, siempre me ganan.

—Nessie, si conseguimos muchos caramelos, ¿podemos volver a casa y terminar con todo esto? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero tienen que ser muchos, tío.

—Está bien. Tu tío hará que te den muchos caramelos y luego volveremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Empiezo a caminar otra vez, seguido de Alice y Renesmee.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, cariño? —me pregunta Alice.

—Ya verán.

Caminamos un poco por las calles oscuras hasta que veo lo que estoy buscando. Esa vidriera iluminada atraería las miradas de cualquier niño.

—Jazz, si los compras no tiene gracia —me advierte mi mujer en cuanto ve que nos dirigimos a la puerta de una confitería.

—No los voy a comprar —le aseguro—. Nessie se los va a ganar.

Entramos al pequeño local, que al parecer está pronto a cerrar. La vendedora, una señora de unos 60 años, sonríe al vernos entrar. Parece que le hemos caído en gracia.

—Pero qué bruja más bonita —le dice a mi sobrina, que sonríe halagada pero no se le olvida su misión de la noche.

—¿Dulce o truco?

La mujer ríe y, agarrando tres caramelos de un tarro que tiene a mano, los deposita en la canastita de Renesmee, que no está segura de cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias… ¿No tiene más?

Alice y yo casi reímos de lo inocente del comentario. Sería gracioso que en una confitería haya sólo tres caramelos.

—No puedo darte más, linda, son para vender —le explica la bondadosa señora.

—Es que no he conseguido nada en toda la noche.

—¿Nadie te ha dado dulces?

—Nadie —Renesmee le muestra la cestita, que sólo cuenta con los tres caramelos que le acaba de regalar, y le hace puchero.

Este es el momento justo. Si lo hago bien, será todo un éxito. Concéntrate, Jasper. Mucha ternura y compasión… una dosis de sentimiento de culpa… un poco más… una pizca de caridad…

—No le puedo decir que no a esa carita —la señora sonríe y, para sorpresa nuestra, agarra el frasco entero de caramelos y lo vacía dentro de la canastita de Nessie, cuyo rostro se ilumina como árbol de navidad—. Se nota que eres una niña buena, así que te lo has ganado.

Vaya, parece que mi carisma y el puchero de Nessie son una combinación letal.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora! —mi sobrina está tan emocionada que le da un abrazo, perfectamente correspondido por la vendedora.

—No hay de qué, brujita. Feliz Halloween.

—Feliz Halloween —le decimos los tres, y Alice y yo le agradecemos una vez más antes de irnos.

—Juéguele al número 57 de la lotería, señora. Hoy sale seguro —le sugiere mi esposa, y así nos retiramos de la confitería con una Nessie rebozante de felicidad.

Una vez afuera, mi sobrina me salta encima y me da uno de sus característicos abrazos.

—Gracias, tío Jazz. ¿Ese fuiste tú, no es así?

—Yo hice la mitad, la otra mitad la hizo tu cara de angelito —le aseguro con una sonrisa, aunque con esta pintura de _Edward Manos de Tijera_ mi sonrisa parece más bien una mueca de desgracia—. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Ahora sí —asiente ella dándome un beso en la mejilla, y la dejo en el suelo para ver cómo sale corriendo, dando saltitos como Alice, con su canastita repleta en mano.

Mi esposa intenta darme la mano, pero con las "tijeras" (pedazos de cartón) que le ha puesto a mi disfraz se complica un poco, así que en lugar de eso se abraza a mi cintura.

—Bien hecho, tío Jazz —me dice orgullosa, y al igual que nuestra sobrina me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Si con esto no le gano a Emmett la apuesta por el mejor tío, me retiro derrotado —anuncio con una mueca. Y así caminamos hacia el bosque, sonriendo detrás de nuestra pequeña bruja.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Esta es una historia que he escrito para el Happy Halloween Contest que muy gentilmente han organizado Betzacosta, Elysita, Laflacu<strong> **y Ginegine (muchas gracias por avisarme, chicas, soy tan despistada que sino nunca me hubiera enterado). Arriba de todo tienen el link para que se den una vuelta y lean las historias que están concursando, y por qué no, se animen ustedes también a concursar ;) Hay que juntar los espacios para que el link funcione, como ya sabrán.**

**Gracias desde ya por leer y dejar sus comentarios, se agradecen muchísimo. Y de paso les sigo extendiendo la invitación para que pasen por mi perfil (¿se dice perfil, no?) y chequeen Amor Real, amor verdadero, mi primer long fic en esta página.**

**Saludos! :)**

**Pd: eso de que Jasper se parece a Edward Manos de Tijeras no lo digo yo, hay pruebas irrefutables en las imágenes de Google, jajaja! En serio, busquen "jasper edward scissorhands" y van a ver lo que les digo XD**


End file.
